Rollentausch
by Spaetzuender
Summary: Nach einer langen Arbeitswoche steht für Hermine und ihren Mann ein freies Wochenende bevor. Hermine weiß auch schon ganz genau, wie man die freie Zeit sinnvoll nutzen kann. Achtung! Enthält explizite Erwachsenenhandlung und BDSM! Frei erst ab 18!


Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der genannten Personen! Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld an meiner Schreiberei und will keinen Profit schlagen. Meine Warnung zum Thema sexuelle Handlung und BDSM steht! Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr nicht alt oder reif genug seid! :)

Mit langsamen Schritten durch schmerzende Füße, roten und müden Augen und den schlimmsten Rückenschmerzen, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, war Hermine auf dem Weg in ihre Räume. Der Tag war lang gewesen, das ganze Jahr fühlte sich anstrengender an als je zuvor.

Die Schüler standen nun kurz vor Ihren Abschlussprüfungen und als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde hatte Hermine vor allem bei den Nichtmuggelstämmigen Schülern noch einmal viel zu wiederholen.

Das stundenlange auf und ab laufen im Klassenraum, ständiges beugen über Schriften und Schultern und die Nachhilfen außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit zeigten ihre negative Wirkung – Hermine war körperlich und geistig am Ende. Nur gut, dass die Woche sich ebenfalls dem Ende neigte und über das kommende Wochenende keine Nachhilfen oder Strafarbeiten angesetzt worden waren und Hermine sich vollends zusammen mit ihrem Mann entspannen konnte.

Der Gedanke, dass Severus Snape nun ihr Ehemann war, klang noch immer recht eigenartig in Ihrem Kopf und noch immer vermutete sie ihren Mann in der Nähe, wenn ein Schüler sie mit Professor Snape ansprach. Der Direktor machte sich gern einen Spaß daraus, sie beide mit Namen zu grüßen. Severus bezeichnete ihn dann gern als senilen, alten Mann, doch Hermine erfreute sich gern an dem kleinen Spaß.

In ihren Räumen angekommen verstaute Hermine ordentlich ihre Arbeitsmittel, stellte alle Bücher zurück an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz im Regal und hängte die Robe fein säuberlich über einen der Lehnstühle am Esstisch. Ordnung muss auch an einem Freitag Abend noch herrschen, dachte Hermine und setzte sich erst dann erschöpft in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin. Kurz darauf gab es einen leisen plopp und ein Hauself tauchte direkt vor Hermine auf. „Darf Dilys Misstress einen Tee bringen?" Hermine nickte dankbar, „Ja, Dilys, bring bitte gleich 2 Tee, ich erwarte Severus jeden Augenblick." Der kleine Hauself nickte, verschwand fast lautlos und tauchte keine 5 Minuten später mit 2 großen Tassen Tee auf einem Tablett wieder auf. Schnell war das Service auf dem Beistelltisch aufgedeckt und der Hauself wieder verschwunden.

Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasse und führte den heißen Tee vorsichtig an ihre Lippen. Keine Arbeiten an diesem Wochenende zu kontrollieren, keine Aufgaben und keine Verpflichtungen außerhalb des Schlosses. Hermine hoffte, dass auch Severus dieses Wochenende viel Zeit haben würde. Durch die Prüfungsvorbereitungen in den vergangenen Wochen war das gemeinsame Leben der beiden recht kurz gekommen.

Mit leichtem Knarren machte sich wenige Minuten später die Tür zum Kaminzimmer bemerkbar und kündigte die Ankunft von Severus an. Dieser ansonsten auch recht ordentliche Mann ließ heute jedoch die Büchertasche, seine Schuhe und Robe einfach kurz hinter der Tür in einem Bündel liegen und fiel mit einem leichten Seufzen in den Sessel neben seiner Frau.

„Was für eine Woche!" seufzte er und griff blind nach seinem Tee. Das abendliche, gemeinsame Teetrinken wurde sehr bald nach Einzug von Hermine in Severus' Quartier zum Habitat und beide brauchten diesen Ritus, um den Stress von sich abfallen lassen zu können.

„Man könnte meinen, dass erst heute bekannt geworden ist, dass die Prüfungen anstehen. Ich befürchte, einige der Dummköpfe werde ich kommendes Jahr wieder in meinem Unterricht begrüßen müssen!"

Hermine lachte leise über die immer gleichen Beschwerden ihres Mannes und genoss dann die darauf folgende Stille. Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann war nie von vielen Worten geprägt, die angenehme Stille zwischen beiden war viel entspannender, als es andauernde Gespräche hätten sein können.

Hermine dachte mit zunehmend warmen Gefühl an die ersten gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihrem damals noch Professor zurück. Zu Beginn war dieses Schweigen erdrückend, nach langer Zeit wandelte es sich zu einem Einverständnis und wieder später entwickelte sich daraus eine positive Anspannung, die irgendwann ohne Vorhersehen in einem körperlichen Akt ausartete, an welchen Hermine noch immer zurück dachte, wenn ihr Mann mal nicht in der Nähe war und sie Lust empfand. Und auch heute sendete nur der Gedanke daran ein erregendes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. Mit einem leisen Lächeln fasste Hermine die Entscheidung, wie sie das Wochenende verbringen würde.

„Severus?" sprach Sie ihren Mann an, welcher mit einem noch angespannten Blick auf die Fortsetzung des Satzes wartete, „welche Verpflichtungen hast du für dieses Wochenende?". Sein Blick wechselte von angespannte auf neugierig: „Keine." war seine schlichte Antwort und sein dunkler Blick ruhte fordernd auf seiner Frau. „Gut." war die ebenfalls knappe Antwort von Hermine als sie sich aus dem Sessel erhob und die nun fast leere Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch abstellte. Mit einem fast unmerklichen Schwenk des Zauberstabs erschien in ihrer Hand ein Gegenstand, bei dessen Anblick Severus' Blick sofort erstarrte und er sich unmerklich in seinem Sessel aufrichtete. Hermines Stimme war jetzt nur ein Flüstern, als sie mit leichten Schritten ganz nah an ihren Mann heran trat: „Dann, mein lieber Severus, werde ich jetzt ein Bad nehmen und du weißt, was zu tun ist." Mit diesen Worten schloss sich das schwarze Lederband von allein um Severus' Hals und Hermine trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. In Severus' Augen leuchtete sofort Lust und Verlangen auf und fast schon flüsternd antwortete er: „Ja, meine Herrin."


End file.
